


【青黄】3AM

by Aoki5768



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoki5768/pseuds/Aoki5768
Summary: From:水六CP:青黄*57青黄日的贺文*本文原名为《凌晨三点半的死胡同》2016完成，2019重发未删改。（（（真羡慕当年还是个初中生的自己啊！！！！





	【青黄】3AM

**Author's Note:**

> 微虐x

-重逢处飞鸟起落，不是往昔你我。

“这一刻，我想，其实我们都一样。”

金发少年忽然向后倾了倾身子，琥珀色的眸子亮晶晶，在影院昏暗的光线中扑朔迷离，莫名有股撩拨人心弦的力量。

青峰想都没想就凑了过去。

情不自已。

毫无征兆地，他们接吻了。

凉的。

好凉。

少年的手渐渐抚上对方的脸庞。

千回百转，盘旋而上，没有尽头。

电影屏幕画面闪烁，黑幕里白光异样的突兀，令人双目刺痛得近乎要流出眼泪。可他们毫不在意。

他们的身体很快就纠缠在了一起，互相贴合，隔着薄薄的布料交换彼此的体温，淌下的细密汗水催情剂似的化开。

少年忽然伸出双臂紧紧地锢住他，摸索着青峰早已被汗水濡湿的后背，手指从臀部上方沿着脊椎骨一点点地攀援而上，最后停留在颈部裸露的肌肤处，点火似的肆无忌惮地摩挲着。

青峰在一片火热之中腾出一只手抓住那只不安分的手，那人手指的温度同他的唇一样稍有凉意，掌心却微微发烫，透过肌肤的接触传达给青峰。

不同于身体之间四处迸发激射的情感热流一下子让他的脑海中的混沌回归原型，一切变得清晰起来。

他稍稍用力，推开身前的人。

少年有些错愕。

“黄濑…我们不该这样。”黝黑的肤色的黑暗中更加难以辨别他的神色变换。

“是吗。”被唤作黄濑的少年缕缕垂落的金发，有些玩味地勾起嘴角，“小青峰刚刚的表现，很让我吃惊的啊。”

“明明就很期待的，不是吗？”

黄濑的手覆上青峰两股间微微抬头的小小青峰，有意无意地摩挲着挑逗着，似是不经意间的触碰却又有那么几分饥渴难耐的暗示。

“难道小青峰不想征服我吗，嗯？”

“小青峰，我带你去个地方。”

雨水击落在地面上、伞面上，绽开飞扬的雨花。两个身高逼近两米的少年挤在同一把伞下，伞下原本宽敞的空间一下子窄到不行。

耳边就是金发少年温软的鼻息。

青峰的脸红得似要滴出血来。随着心跳的加速，他觉得自己的心几乎就要跳出胸膛。

好在他够黑。青峰忽然间不知怎的有些感慨自己的父母之伟大。

闪电接连不断地在傍晚黄而发亮的天幕中炸开，残留云层因雷声爆炸般的轰鸣而颤抖不歇，像是战争中幸存的孩子般紧紧靠在一起依偎着。

街上的行人不情不愿地穿过指示灯早就绿透了的马路，步步踏起巨大浪花，往日车来车往川流不息的马路此刻更加繁忙，人们穿过马路如同踩着湍急的水流过河，沙石随着波纹的轨迹流进鞋里。此时人们的鞋就像满载乘客的客船。

黄濑钻进小巷，转身看着不远处狼狈的行人忍不住笑出声，随即自顾自的抓起青峰的手往里走，全然不顾青峰被他不自觉压低的伞而挤到了脑袋。

“黄濑！”

“啊抱歉抱歉…哈哈哈哈哈哈小青峰要是比我矮就不会有这种事情了嘛。”

巷子的尽头是个死胡同。也许是雨天的缘故，青峰5.2的视力此时却觉得眼前一片迷蒙，完全看不见墙边的小门。

——于是脑子里就开始下意识的意淫黄色情节。黄濑拉他来这里是不是——

“你干嘛呢。”黄濑抬起手对着青峰的脑门瓜子就是一掌，“傻笑什么呢。”

这时青峰抬起头，墙边有个牌子写着「3.A.M」。

他推开一扇小门，里面是一个与外界截然不同的世界。一家出租怀旧电影录像带或DVD的音像店，装修古朴，有几分怀旧的味道。

货架上的碟片拜访的整整齐齐，琳琅满目，倒也应有尽有，甚至还有许多青峰从来没见过的古旧录像带，柜的一边挂着一个黑色的磨砂耳机。

收银台旁有一台不知是真是假的留声机，像是一朵大大敞开的喇叭花伫立在那里。旁边挂着一个小小的黑板，上面写着「出租私人影厅」。

然后青峰看见的，就是黄濑亮晶晶的眼神。

明明一开始只想正常地看几场电影。

大概在人困倦的时候，神智都是不清醒的吧。

直到后来青峰渐渐成了这家店的常客，却不再是为了黄濑，也或许是为了黄濑。

再或者，是为了缅怀吧。

即使是分手后，青峰也有联络黄濑。毕竟大家认识这么多年。有时一个一直很在乎的人突然从心口挖空了他的位置，到底不适。不如就留有一席点赞之交的余地。

他们在帝光的群里偶尔有交集。黄濑语音的背景总是很吵，似有无尽狂欢。

而青峰一样听得出来，黄濑的精神状态好像一直都不是很好。说话常常伴有浓重的鼻音，亦或是嗓音沙哑到了说不出话干脆打字的地步。

青峰有些感慨。

起初在国中的几年少年人精力旺盛不知疲倦，有时one on one 精力比青峰更加充沛，兴奋得不得了。可青峰这几年再次认识到的黄濑，似乎总有些萎靡不振，时常给人一种十分疲累的感觉。

阳光下的翩翩少年，仿佛在他人生最美好的那几年挥霍尽了所有精力。

可黄濑一直不告诉他这些，他也听不出来夜间话筒中黄濑声音的疲惫，也听不见背景嘈杂的声音。

他想，自己大概没有必要去关注他的生活。

也许并没有这个权利。

是夜。

夜幕被红光映得发亮，似是漆黑如墨的眼眸被蒙上轻纱，迷迷蒙蒙。

凌晨时分的街道空寂无人，连夜未归家的醉汉都是少之又少。

城区的中却依旧繁华热闹。著有「不夜城」之称的酒吧依旧繁忙，以矫首昂视的姿态俯视里里外外出入或路过的人，傲得不可一世。

这家酒吧坐落在市中心黄金地带，位置说是甚比政府也不为过。酒吧由内到外金碧辉煌，门口前的大理石柱前有两座镀金狮，再往前走，便是潇洒飘逸的四个大字。

「夜不能寐」。

据闻老板是市富豪榜之首的儿子。家大业大，自然也就财大气粗。

酒吧里暗藏了什么交易谁都知道，可没人敢说。

黄濑被推搡着坐下来，开始玩盅。男人的手搭在他肩上，用力收紧了些。一边穿着暴露的女人故作娇媚的姿态，软软地身子倒在黄濑身上，继而嗲声嗲气地唤了一声黄濑的名字。

少年脸色稍有苍白，但他还是回以一笑。笑的有些勉强。

男人不着痕迹地皱皱眉。

香烟点燃的味道萦绕在鼻尖，混杂在空气中，同香水挥发的气味一起冲击着他的心神。

喉间一阵呕吐感。从胃间涌上来，近乎要冲破喉间阀门，喷薄。

他忍着恶心感笑容僵硬地对旁边身着西装革履、搂着自己的男人说明了缘由，起身离开往厕所的方向走去。

他走进厕所，隔间里头传来男女欢爱的声音，许是听见门外的动静，那个女人竟然一边大喘着气一边喊着：“小帅哥进来一起呀~”

少年不予理会。他搀扶着枪走另一隔间，关紧了门蹲下身，倾斜胃里翻滚云涌许久的呕吐物。

到最后他几乎将身体的力气耗尽。

敲门声响起。他看了眼手上的表，时针恰好指向三点。他有些疑惑地拉开门，“谁——”

话还没说完，他被一个人顶到隔间最角落。

“松…松冈先生……”他有些错愕。

“黄濑，”男人大喘着气，气息有些不稳，嗓音沙哑而低沉，像是一只迫不及待要将黄濑拉向深渊的手，“我被人下药了…我求求你你帮帮我好不好……”

黄濑觉得自己的背部被压得生疼，男人的硬物已经顶住了自己的小腹。他心中没由来的一阵害怕，后背微微渗出汗水。

“这不符合合同规定…松冈先生……”

“黄濑…你想逃吗？”

黄濑逃了出去。凭借着最后一丝的力气挥舞着拳头朝着男人的小腹击去。就像很多年前为了自己挑很多个混子的青峰一样。

男人痛苦地瘫跪下，他趁机会飞速逃离。

那双手开始探进自己裤裆的时候，黄濑一片空白的大脑渐渐浮起青峰的影子。像是失去灵魂的傀儡渐渐地找回了属于自己的魂魄。

青峰的笑颜，青峰的傲气，青峰的模样……

他艰难地在路边蹲下身捂住嘴，憋着想要流泪的欲望。头晕到腿脚发软，劫后余生的快感让他有些无所适从。

好累。

活得好累。

青峰做梦也没想到会在这里遇见黄濑。

黄濑瘦了好多，酒吧服务生的衣服套在身上居然有种空空荡荡的感觉。像是一杆撑不住风吹雨打的竹竿伫立着，稍有细密些的雨点便会左右攲斜。

黄濑看着那个下巴冒了星星点点胡茬男人，有些愕然。

“你……”

“我……”

两个人不约而同地开了口，却又默契地将话收回。

“这位客人……”黄濑生硬地堆起客套的笑容，“请问你有预约吗？”

真是讽刺啊。

高中毕业那年时间慢得像是钟表里卡住了的齿轮。那年夏天遥遥无期，球场上再也没有足够的时间与精力肆意挥霍青春的汗水。最终蝉鸣时刻到来，厚重的练习与试卷一册册的发下来，从首页翻到末页，又迎来新的扉页。

彼此约好的学校，可黄濑只考取了爱知的一所小小院校，青峰，落榜。

青峰抱着将脑袋埋在自己胸口无声落泪的黄濑，扬扬手。

“要不然我们干脆，就到此为止吧。”

目光停留在少年泪痕未干的脸上。心底有一片痛楚几乎将他整个人撕裂。

“最后再去看场电影吧。”

他这才发觉那么冗长沉闷的夏天似乎就要再次次迎来人生十字路口。

两个人从一路走到终点，骄阳似火的热情终究变成了天空中若有似无的细雪，经不起风吹，仿佛下一刻便成了两颗微弱的尘埃。

我们当时都太年轻。

怀揣着对前途的迷惘，到底松开了对方的手。

年轻的时候，可以给你一段同甘共苦的时光，可往后的岁月那么长，有谁能陪谁一路风雨无阻地走到困难重重的天荒地老？

太难了。

青峰大辉第一次见到黄濑凉太是在帝光。

那个颠得一下一下地、轻松地摆弄着脚边的足球的金发少年，像是炎夏里一片青葱草绿和群芳艳争间突如其来的神圣光芒。那抹光在青峰的世界里就此驻足，并且在往后推移的时光轴上变本加厉地光芒更甚。

耀眼而不可直视的光啊。

一次叠着一次的灼烫，一次更甚一次的心慌。

他爱他。一直爱他。

像是一团火，在心底朝着广袤无垠的草地上伸展燃烧。

大雨浇不灭它，狂风吹不走它。

但他总是无能为力。

他到底无法确定他们之间仅凭冲动与玩味一次次重复地混杂在一起的调笑与谎言，他不知那些轻佻的话语究竟是不经意间真心的吐露还是为了迎合一种刻意制造的暧昧气氛而胡乱编造的句句戏言。

无论说什么都像是戏言的一部分。

他那时不懂这些，只是当成错觉顺势而为，他只知道那些整个电影院只留下他们两个人的潮湿的夜晚，那些亲密的触碰与吻，似将闷热都可变作干爽纯粹的晚夏。

分手后很长的一段时间里青峰都极其反感面对生活。像是放弃垂死挣扎的鱼，安安静静地同其他伙伴一样躺在渔网间等待被带上岸，离开水，任人宰割。

终于有一天，他的生活不再仅仅是被风吹得东倒西歪的酒瓶，也不再是记忆里金发少年翩然而至的模样。

他推开了那扇门，被奢华和骄纵不羁装点的门。门上的青龙张牙舞爪地像是向他嘲讽。你也终于沦落至此了。

他做梦也无法想象门后的场景。

他看见了黄濑凉太。

看见了那个在灵魂深处被自己心心念念魂牵梦萦的少年。

下过初雪的巷子里，白色一片在角落胡同的箱上堆积成小山冲击着视角。

街边是熙攘的人群，路灯盖过翻起鱼肚白显露浅浅光辉的天空，刺眼的白炽光明晃晃地打在水泥路上，清冷的街上不时有几辆汽车呼啸而过；远处的居民楼亮着几户人家，橘黄色的灯漾着柔柔的光芒，像黑夜的眼睛。飘雪似轻羽般落下，飘忽在夜幕中，晶莹剔透的雪花状晶体折射出亮晶晶的微光——忽明忽暗，隐隐烁烁，匿在清丽的月色里，格外恬然。

下雪了。

青峰忍住困倦打了个哈欠，看着那液化的小水珠的空气中汇聚成一股浅浅白雾。他捂紧了围巾，大步向巷子里走去。

夜深人静，可屋里的光还是亮堂的。柜台前的老板娘只手撑着脑袋，一下没一下的点着头守夜，实际上远远的变能够听见她轻微的鼾声。

“那个……抱歉……打扰一下……”

青峰试探性的敲了敲玻璃桌面。

女人吓得差点弹起来。看清楚来人这才松了口气，“是你呀？虽然说是24小时营业…不过除了通宵看电影的客人，很少有人会深夜造访了。哦对了，”她低下翻了翻凌乱的抽屉，“奇怪…”

“怎么了吗？”

“阿凉昨天一个人来这里看电影看到很晚，不知道是不是错觉，我总感觉自己隐隐约约听见他哭的声音，”她拿出一包透明纸袋装着的白色粉末，“他红肿眼睛出来我也没敢问他，后来收拾发现了这个。该不会是k粉吧哈哈？”

青峰愣了愣。黄濑在哪里工作过着怎么样的生活他很清楚，可是……

该不会……

“唉阿凉这孩子……”女人不知为何开始哀叹起来，“黄濑家以前多风光…现在却只能靠阿凉一个人承担起家庭所有的事务了。”

也许是因为家庭压力太大了吧。女人笑着摇了摇头，继续说着什么。

可是当青峰听见阿姨的话，他突然觉得自己的大脑像是进了灰尘的电脑，麻痹到难以运转。

好像又回到了很多年前。

背景是明亮的银幕，少年身体的颤抖格外清晰，黑白两色光辉交织间对比明显。他们的身体潮湿而闷热，脸颊和嘴唇烫到不行。

仿佛失去了身体的欢爱，便会马上坠入深海，窒息，死去。

两个命悬一线的孤海旅人。

如果没有紧紧相拥，如果没有缠绵悱恻，如果没有唇齿交融。

甬道深处一次又一次遭受着冲击，快感与痛苦中大汗淋漓中消融，关节紧蹦着得发白，眼眶中满含的泪水就要涌出。

有股热流从小腹中涌出，横冲直撞，不可一世。

一切似乎都是那么的顺理成章，又如此不可理喻。

他们像是刚刚从海底深渊中被捞起的幸存者。任由自己赤条着身体随意的躺在观众席的过道上，头紧紧靠着青峰结实的小腹，汗水从发梢滑落，肩头随着呼吸的起伏而微微颤动。

“你疯了。”青峰一字一顿地说道。

“你也一样。”那个靠在自己身上的漂亮男人轻笑起来。

总会有一天，他会长满苍白的发，依靠用檀木编织的摇椅上，颤颤巍巍。回忆在脑海中被分割成一段一段，也不知道哪段是初，哪段是末。只记得，曾发生过这样的故事。

也许故事属于自己，也许属于别人。

年少时的爱情，只适合留给年少。

无论当初选择分开是不是最好的结局，是否稍纵即逝或永世长存，那份稚嫩而炽热的感情确实存在了，存在过。

彼此过去共同拥有过。

这就足够了。

何必回头，不必回头。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是水六。随便打的用户名不知道还能不能改（咳  
> 2016年中考前写的一篇文。虽然不是很了解意识流不过我觉得自己这篇文章有一点点高深啊所以反反复复被和谐掉我也还是努力地翻出了文稿放上来QAQ  
> 今年2019了。我写不出这种文了，青黄似乎也有点变成过气CP的意思QAQ  
> 算了，总之我永远喜欢黄濑凉太和青峰大辉。  
> 感谢阅读。


End file.
